Funtime Foxy
:Not what you were looking for? See Funtime Foxy (disambiguation). '' '''Funtime Foxy' also known as just "Foxy" is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They are a Funtime redesign of Foxy from the first game and Mangle from the second game. Appearance Full Release Funtime Foxy's appearance shares a lot of similarities with Mangle if he/she was completed (most notably their pink and white color scheme) and a few with Foxy. However, unlike the Foxys from the other games and Mangle, Funtime Foxy is the first completely undamaged form (prior to the ending in which he/she gets scooped.) Funtime Foxy's face splits into five parts,all of which are capable of movement. The first split runs directly down the center of their face with the second running through the center of his/her eyes,segmenting his/her face into four different parts in addition to his/her immobile lower jaw. His/her facial features greatly resemble both Foxy and Mangle,most notably with lipstick and his/her amber eyes. Funtime Foxy,however,has pink cheeks as opposed to the red cheeks of Mangle. Funtime Foxy's ears have a pink center lined at the edges with a white outline. He/she also has three tufts of fur on his/her head. Funtime Foxy's body design resembles a suit or a tux. He/she has a pink snout with three small purple dots on both sides,a small black nose and pink fur inside his/her ears,around his/her eyes and at the tip of the tail. It has bright pink cheeks, a red bow tie and long, sharp pink nails. Unlike Foxy's other known counterparts, Funtime Foxy has 5 fingers. Similarly to Funtime Freddy,Funtime Foxy has a large speaker in the middle of their chest. The function is still unknown. Funtime Foxy,being the shortest main animatronic in FNaF: Sister Location,stands at a height of 5.9 ft (Close to Funtime Freddy) and weighs 290 lbs. Prototype The prototype version of Funtime Foxy differs greatly from the full release. Instead of his/her bright pink accents, he/she was originally going to be closer to Funtime Freddy's full release pallette of mauve and a soft purple. He/she was also missing his/her red bowtie in the prototype stage. Parts of the animatronic had originally been white but were later recolored to be pink (notably his/her knees and palms.) Another notable change is the prototype had a slimmer tail than the current release of Funtime Foxy. Role in Sister Location Funtime Foxy will always be located in Funtime Auditorium whenever the character checks in the Primary Control Module. In Night 1, he/she will be shocked twice before returning back to his/her stage. In Night 2, he/she will be right next to the window as a blackened image and is not shocked In Night 3,the player must enter and exit through the Funtime Auditorium. If the player flashes at Funtime Foxy too many or not enough times,he/she will jumpscare the player,resulting in a game over. At the end of Night 3,Funtime Foxy will jumpscare the player and instantly start Night 4. The only other time Funtime Foxy will be seen is at the Real Ending of Night 5. Like all the other animatronics,he/she is presumably scooped and used to create Ennard. ---- Custom Night Keep that in mind. Funtime Foxy returns once again the Custom Night in CAM 07 in a similar fashion to original Foxy from FNaF 1. He/she initially appears behind the curtains which are similar to the Pirate's Cove curtains from the first game. Funtime Foxy goes through five stages similar to Foxy's from the first game before running to the Private Room similar to Foxy. The only difference is that Funtime Foxy attacks the player from the right, not from the left like Foxy. The first stage is not showing at all. The second stage is peeking from behind the curtains. The third stage is emerging from the curtains. The fourth stage is fully out of the curtains and looking at the camera. (You can see Funtime Foxy's eyes are different from their' previous stages and also his/her jumpscare.) The fifth stage is not in the camera feed at all. If you shut the left door when you don't see Funtime Foxy in the camera feed,then shut the right door (preferably the third stage on harder difficulties) before he/she jumpscares you. His/her jumpscare has also been developed to have better graphics. When you see the curtains fully closed again or when the player hears Funtime Foxy is already done knocking on the door,you're safe to open the door. Funtime Foxy does this in a very similar fashion to Foxy the Pirate fox from the first game,FNaF1. Mentions "This is the Funtime Auditorium, where Funtime Foxy encourages children to play and share." - HandUnit (Night 1) "Look like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off."- HandUnit (Night 1) "Try the light, let’s see what Funtime Foxy is up to."- HandUnit (Night 1) "Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated."- HandUnit (Night 3) "Funtime Foxy has already been here today."- Ennard/Circus Baby (Night 5) Trivia *Funtime Foxy (Appearing in the game as a playable character), along with Circus Baby (Being in Update 2 ending) and Funtime Lolbit (Being a shop owner for "Bytes") are the only characters from the game to make their non-canon debut in FNaF World. **However, Funtime Foxy in FNaF World looks very different then the one in Sister Location due to the fact that they are supposed to be an undamaged Mangle. **Funtime Foxy's non-canon appearance in FNaF World has a hook, while it doesn't in SL, as well as lacking faceplates. *Funtime Foxy's color design is similar to Mangle from the second game. **Coincidentally, both of them are questioned which gender they are, as in Funtime Foxy is described a female, on night three, by the HandUnit several times, as male by the Angsty Teen one time, despite that Custom Night refers to Funtime Foxy as both male and female pronouns this is considered non-canon and a joke by Scott. **In FNaF World, Funtime Foxy's non-canon design is based on what Mangle was before it was destroyed by the kids and left in disrepair. *Scott said on his Steam post that ''"I actually had the worst jumpscare from any of my games happen to me a few days ago while I was testing. Funtime Foxy scared the #$!@% out of me. Worst scare ever from one of my games." ''-''' '''Steam - August 22, 2016 @ 9:18 PM *Funtime Foxy, along with Funtime Freddy, are the only animatronics designed from their original FNaF counterparts. *Funtime Foxy is the shortest full-sized animatronic in the game, being 5'9. *Funtime Foxy is one of the only animatronics from the game not to have voice acting. The other being Minireena if the Custom Night isn't counted. **This is strange, because Funtime Foxy has a voice box on their chest. **Though it may be for the fact that one of their main functions is copying parental voices to lure children. *According to Funtime Foxy's blueprint, it has the ability to record parents' voice and sync them to lure children. *As shown in the "Making Foxy" section of the Extras, Funtime Foxy was originally going to be white and purple instead of white and pink. **This is the opposite for Funtime Freddy. *The Copyright Catalog lists the character and their core series counterpart as "Foxy the Pirate (Adventure Version-Funtime)" and "Foxy the Pirate (Funtime Version)" respectively, which confirms that Funtime Foxy is officially just another version of Foxy in the same vein as how the Toy animatronics are representative of the same characters as the Withereds. *It's impossible to avoid Funtime Foxy's jumpscare because it will always scare the player at the end of Night 3. *Funtime Foxy is the second variant of Foxy not to be in some form of disrepair. **Also Funtime Foxy is the only counterpart of Foxy that doesn't show endoskeleton legs and possesses a tail. ***If FNaF World isn't counted. *Funtime Foxy, Mangle, and their counterparts, are the only possible female versions of Foxy. **Though Funtime Foxy, Mangle, and their counterparts have no confirmed gender, so this is debatable. *Unlike Foxy from the first game, who has three phases before leaving, Funtime Foxy has four. *Funtime Foxy's gender is mixed between male and female pronouns in the Freddy Files, similar to how they are in-game and Mangle. * On Reddit Scott commented about Funtime Foxy's personality saying they are more of an introvert.Funtime Foxy is more of an introvert, you know? -Scott Audio Errors *During Funtime Foxy's jumpscare the top two faceplates noticeably clip through their ears. The same thing happens with Funtime Freddy, but they are less noticeable. *In the trailer Funtime Foxy is shown to have pink eyelids in the stage scene, but ingame and in their side view in the trailer they are metal like the other animatronics. **This is likely a redesign or mistake by Scott. ***Though it could also be that they only show when their moved to the side as seen here. ***It could also just be the Lighting. *When Funtime Foxy is twitching you can see their lower body clipping into both of their legs. **The third twitching Funtime Foxy only has their lower body clipping into their left leg. *In the trailer, Funtime Foxy's finger will clip through their body slightly on stage. *When Funtime Foxy is twitching, Funtime Foxy seems to be missing their tail, this likely an error by Scott, or Funtime Foxy taking it off to get scooped. **This could also just be an object that is removable like Toy Chica's beak. **However, their tail could be out of the player's view too. References Category:Animatronics Category:Animal Animatronics